Silent Lucidity
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: What if Eun Sang wasn't quick enough to stop Tan from hitting Young Do with the chair in Episode 14? Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Heirs._

**Title: **Silent Lucidity

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, slight Romance

**Pairing(s): **YoungSang

**Warning(s): **Mentions of violence, but not graphic. Sketchy medical details.

**Characters: **Choi Young Do, Cha Eun Sang, Kim Tan.

**Summary: **What ifEun Sang wasn't quick enough to stop Kim Tan from hitting Young Do with the chair in Episode 14?

The lock on the door finally broke under the harsh kicks of Kim Tan's foot flying open with a loud crash, storming in with barely controlled anger tunnel vision focused only on Young Do barely noticing Eun Sang as he barked for her to leave. Young Do acted on instinct, quickly pulling her behind him to prevent any harm to come from her.

The action was so quick that she tripped over her own feet as she tried to catch her balance, stumbling to the ground, only to hear the sickening thump of fist meeting flesh sending Young Do staggering back. She'd just managed to get on her feet to hopefully stop their latest altercation in its tracks, when the chair came down harshly on Young Do sending him to the ground where he remained unmoving. Tan holding the chair in shock as the gravity of what he'd done seemed to don on him.

A scream tore from her throat reflectively, legs barely remaining stable when she finally thought of moving toward Young Do, collapsing under her on reaching him. The initial shock wore off giving way to focused concern to check if he was okay. Her first call of his name was a broken whisper, barely audible to her own ears. She called again louder, "Young Do," her voice cracking slightly from the sob lodged in her throat.

He didn't response.

"Yah, Young Do. Wake up," she demanded desperately, shaking him gently but he didn't stir.Her trembling hand moved to his neck fingers checking for a pulse, eyes closed praying she found one. Relief flooding her when she felt the jumping pulse against her finger tips, "Young –Young Do-ah, wake up. Please." _Just open your eyes and look at me please,_ she wanted to lift his head of the floor onto her lap for comfort, but she knew not to move him in case there was any injury to his back and neck that could be worsened because of it.

"Eun Sang –"

"Get help," at the moment she didn't want to hear it, Young Do lying on the floor unconscious that was all she could think about. Her heart shook terribly realizing that the wetness on her fingers was blood, and there was more trickling onto the floor.

"What have you done?" It was Rachel, whether she was talking to her or to Tan, Eun Sang didn't know. The usually detached timbers of the girl's voice trembling as she asked. Eun Sang focus remained on Young Do willing him to wake, her vision blurred with tears. _Please be okay_, she prayed hand squeezing his arm.

Rachel must have asked her to leave and she hadn't heard it or complied, because the rest of the world only came to focus when Rachel physically pushed Eun Sang off him and begun checking on her would be sibling herself. She remained sprawled where she'd been pushed, too weak to move away. Eyes finding Young Do's face, that was eerily peaceful despite the horror that had landed him there, a trail of blood dripping from his ear stark against his pale skin.

"…Haven't you done enough, leave?!" Rachel's anger stunned her out of her shock, the accusation strong and uncomfortable to hear, because a part of her blamed herself too.

-~*+*~-:-o-:-~*+*~-

The usually calm Myung Soo had taken to wearing the floor in front of the room, like them he was waiting to hear of Young Do condition. Bo Na was holding on Chan Young's hand tightly in comfort and assurance. Rachel chose to sit away from them with her mother, but it didn't stop her from glaring at Eun Sang accusingly. The _RS International_ heir had asked her to stay away, even slapping her when she arrived with Myung Soo who had insisted she come along with him to the hospital. Kim Tan wasn't there, she'd lost track of him somewhere between the school parking lot and the hospital. The only Kim present was Kim Won along with a worried Secretary Yoo.

Her phone had been vibrating incessantly with messages, the lion share from Kim Tan, his mother and her mother. She didn't know exactly what to say to Kim Tan or Madam Han, forgoing their messages and going straight to her mothers. According to her, the chairman was raising hell in the household, and there was talk of Tan going back to the US. She also questioned her on whether she would testify against Tan like the Little Madam was suggesting, but assured her that whatever decision she chose to go with her mother would be by her side.

|_I'll be home when I know his condition. Please don't worry_| it was all she could manage to reply.

Young Do's father had been the last to arrive and hadn't stayed long, appearing sporadically within the last three hours always on the phone while Rachel's mother and his Secretary kept vigil. It was only then that he returned and to wait with Rachel and her mother, but not without a hardened glare from Kim Won.

When the doctor finally immerged from the room with a report her heart stuttered before starting up painfully again at a much faster pace, her breath bated praying for good news. Myung Soo, who had stopped his pacing the moment Choi Dong Wook arrived to sit beside her, found her hand and squeezed reassuringly while Chan Young did the same with the other hand.

The only words she managed to get through the deafening beat of her heart loud in her ears when the doctor spoke was, _Scans are clear…mild concussion…separated shoulder…will be free to leave in a few days. _"…It's lucky that most of the impact was on his shoulder and not his head. You may visit him if you like but keep it short."

-~*+*~-:-o-:-~*+*~-

According to the doctor the damage done by Kim Tan strike with the chair wasn't as extensive as they'd feared, and wouldn't require any surgical intervention. Consecutive treatment, rest and sling would help along with light exercises to get back the strength in his shoulder and prevent complication. His loss of consciousness came from his concussion, but won't present any long term problems for him. At the moment the nausea and drowsiness was his biggest problem.

There goes the wonderful father-son bonding sessions on the Judo mat. Knowing his father, his injury would be another reason to attack him with for being weak.

From Kim Tan he'd expected a few punches and kicks; it was what they did after all. He would have never thought that he would provoke him enough to get hit with a metal chair. He guessed any remaining notions of even the slightest bit of friendship, was long dead if the guy tried to kill him with a chair.

Young Do had been right about Kim Tan's tunnel vision rage not being able to see Eun Sang, despite his anger being fuelled by her. He was only grateful that she hadn't been hurt. If there was someone in his life he couldn't bear to hurt, it was her and his intention was just wanting to see her for a few minutes, because it was likely she otherwise wouldn't see him. Kim Tan saw otherwise…

"Father," he greeted his father with false cheer when he slipped into the room. "You came to see me. I'm so touched I could cry." His snarky remark would probably get him a back hand to the face, injury or no. But it was better to pre-empt the anger than wait for it to fall upon him. That way it would seem like he actually deserved it.

His father's face remained hard and unimpressed; he didn't want to judge his scrutinizing eyes as being worried but more as assessment of damage to potential investment. "You let Kim Tan win over you again, but at least this time it was to our advantage," he told him after satisfying his assessment, flicking away invisible specks of dust from the bed before sitting down.

"What do you mean," the only advantage that would make his father smirk like that was in terms of business.

"What Kim Tan did was aggravated assault, with an eye witness. I could sue which is something the Chairman knows," nothing his father was saying was wrong, but it certain twisted his stomach uncomfortable to think that even after this, he was just a pawn his father used to get ahead. He already had an idea of what he'd asked for in exchange for Tan's absolution. "Right now I'll excuse this weakness, because of the stock we've acquired."

Young Do couldn't help but scoff, because even if it stung it wasn't at all surprising. He could set himself on fire and all his father wouldn't blink an eye, perhaps pat him down with a blanket because it would do to lose an asset. "I'm glad I helped you. Next time I'll let him throw me in front of a speeding car."

"Stop behaving like a child. I did this for your future."

Of course the future, this was special. "Really, that's making my heart flutter you thinking for me like this. Should I cherish this moment?" his sarcasm clear even if his words slurred slightly, due to drowsiness.

"Get some rest," was the order he got for his cheek. Maybe he did care, since he hadn't slapped or back handed him for the sarcasm. "When your step-mother and Rachel visit, your attitude should be better. Understood?" yet another directive delivered, before he left.

-~*+*~-:-o-:-~*+*~-

His sleep was interrupted every few hours as any concussed patient, messing with a sense of time. The pain in his shoulder wasn't helping, but he'd been through worse so bearing it wasn't a burden. The visit with Rachel and her mother had barely registered, through the drowsiness and pain medication. The false concern over him was suffocating while his _step sister_ showed a sort of detached concern for him that honestly had him wanting to burst out laughing. Or maybe he'd just seen things. Hazy memory and lack of concentration were symptoms of a concussion, right?

The next time the door slide open, it was accompanied by stage whispers that of course belonged to Myung Soo, "It safe. You can come in."

If he was going for stealth, he was failing miserably.

"Yah, punk I can hear you from over here. What are you even trying?" At least it wasn't a nurse or any part of his 'family'. This he could tolerate.

Myung Soo didn't answer disappearing out of the room and pulling a reluctant companion into the room with him, before shut the door. He felt winded as he took in an uncomfortable looking Eun Sang, who seemed to be wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Had she been here the whole night? It was something that probably shouldn't have made him so happy given the circumstances, but it did.

"Who are you calling punk? Do you know, my heart nearly stopped, thinking I never told you how much I loved you," Myung Soo returned in his usual nature, even though Young Do's eyes remained on Eun Sang not moving for even a second. "It's only lucky you have a hard head," Myung Soo went on rambling as Eun Sang finally met his eye, swallowing hard as she took in the sling. "Yah are you even listening to me?"

"Eun Sang is here to visit me? How can I concentrate on anything else," his frankness coming out easily, even if she seemed startled at it. He was struck dumb by a chair, but he hadn't lost his mind. Did she expect a personality transplant?

"How can you say such things? After all the years of friendship, this is how you treat me," Myung Soo huffed comically. "Just for this, I think we should break up. In fact I'm going to leave until you apologize," with that he flounced out dramatically, leaving Young Do alone with Eun Sang, who looked nervous to be left alone with him.

"You know, he's been here all night," she told him after clearing her throat. He could tell she wasn't sure of how to be around him, guilt shining brightly in her eyes even if it wasn't her fault.

"How do you know this? Have you been here too?" He asked eyebrow raised in question, needing confirmation on his assumption straight from her lips. "Is Eun Sang worried about me?" He expected her usual denial or look of exasperation.

"Do you know? How crazy I was. I called and you didn't answer. The blood… Are you okay?" It wasn't asked outside of concern of his injury as he half hoped, but in a way one would ask about someone's well being after an accident.

His smirked tugged at his lips, as he shifted to get comfortable. "You were crazy, for me? Yah, are you trying to kill me with such sweet words?"

"Choi Young Do –"

He went on unrelenting, "–Now you're just teasing me. Don't you know how cute you look when you blush? Makes me want to–" The rest of his words were muffled by her hand. If he knew all it took to get her to come closer was this, he would have done it from the start. But, now that she was close he could see the dark circles under her eyes. Had she really not slept?

"Do you have to be like this?" she asked.

Yes, he had to be otherwise she wouldn't come to him, would she. The worry reflected in her eyes startling him. Even if it was due to pity, that concern was for him. No one ever looked at him like that, it was overwhelming.

He pulled her hand away from his mouth, holding onto it so she couldn't retract it. "Then don't look at me like that." He sometimes hated the fact that she could make him this nervous and soft. It was something forgotten that it felt foreign and new.

"Does it hurt?" She changed the subject, tearing her eyes away from him, making him miss them on him even if it had only been a second.

But he'd asked.

Did it hurt? Only his heart and his pride, he guessed. Physical injuries healed, they never worried him. "I've heard worse. This isn't even in the top 10."

"Don't joke like that," she scolded him, with a weak glare but words sharp. If she only knew it would probably turn her pretty hair white.

"Who says I'm joking?" He just hoped she didn't ask further on that, his eyes already drooping again despite having woken up a short while ago. The pain killers were really doing a number on him.

"You're tired. You should rest," he wasn't surprised that she'd noticed. She began slipping her hand out of his. He wasn't ready to let her go, at least not just yet and tightened his hold on her hand even as his eyes remained closed.

"Don't go," he didn't want to see the conflict in her eyes when she turned him down. His tired mind gave up the fight to stay wake as he drifted off.

When he was stirred awake by the nurse once again, he expected Eun Sang gone but there she was sound asleep hand still holding his.

She'd stayed.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **After reading a discussion on _Sunkenshipsails_ about the Tan's chair rage, I wondered what would have happened if he'd actually landed a hit with the chair and this happened was a result. It didn't quite turn out the way I'd pictured it in my head, but I thought I'd share anyway. I'll probably edit it in future.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

After the fussy nurse had kicked Eun Sang out to carry out a check, Young Do hadn't expected her to visit him again. He was in the clear after all, well other than the dull throbbing in his shoulder and his inability to move it.

Her motive to stay had been fulfilled, his condition was good.

But she came back the next day along with Myung Soo once again straight after school, scolding him when he was being –according to her –unreasonably difficult and harsh to the nurse, staying long into the night until the nurses came to kick her out. She'd returned the day after that as well, with homework and assignments so he would get caught up in class –Not that he needed it, but it was the thought that counted.

A week had gone by and she was there, despite his skepticism. But, it was at the expense of her own wellbeing which had to stop, before they switched places because she'd run herself to the ground. "Don't come to see me anymore." It was about the last thing he wanted having become addicted to her voluntary presence, rather than the pain medication they were weaning him off for his return 'home'.

"What?" His words were enough to stall her from setting out the meal her mother had sent over with her, truly surprised at his words. He didn't blame her. A week ago he'd been manipulating the situation to get her to come to him, even if it meant employing a little arm twisting. Now that she was here voluntarily he was asking her to go, yes the irony didn't pass him.

Eun Sang probably wouldn't complain about the strain it was putting on her. Young Do would have to do it for her. "It's a lot right? School, your jobs and visiting me –don't come anymore." She can't say he never gave her anything.

There was relief in her eyes as if expecting some other reason, other than the one he'd given. What that was, he didn't know. "Its fine," she assured strongly, returning to the task under his scrutiny.

Perhaps something that sounded more like him would convince her. He tried a different tactic. "Cha Eun Sang, don't you know? Your starting to look like a raccoon," still a very inviting raccoon, but the dark circle couldn't be dismissed. He even added that smirk that usually annoyed her for emphasis.

It was enough to earn him a glare, but she didn't comment. She just handed him the chopsticks as she settled into the chair that had become hers during the past week with her own bowl.

Aish this girl, he was giving her an out and she wasn't taking it, slightly frustrated by her adamancy. "If you're determined like this because of guilt or pity, then I don't bother anymore," it was harsh, but it was certainly a possible. He'd certainly thought of it, but had chosen not to dwell on it and instead focused on the fact that she was there. But, there was a great possibility she still felt guilty for what happened, and that was the fuelling reason to her visits. In which case, he'd rather her absence than pity –and that wasn't even due to her wellbeing, but because he didn't do pity.

Confirmation was what he'd expected to see in her eyes at his words, but all he saw was annoyance. "Yah, Choi Young Do. Can you stop speaking nonsense? Your food is getting cold." So then she was coming to see him because she wanted to and not because she had to? A lopsided smile was already tugging at his lips, before she added. "Don't you remember? I have to come. You are my project partner," the additional statement almost wiped that smile right off his face, but she wasn't looking at him and had chosen to hide behind the long curtains of her hair.

His notions weren't wrong after all.

"Our Eun Sang, is being too mean to me. You can't even give me a little concern? I should take revenge." As always, the food was good. Whether it was just the thought of Eun Sang's mother caring enough to make him a meal that added to the taste, he didn't know. But every meal she'd sent had been more filling that any 5-star restaurant could ever offer.

"Should I be scared?" she returned, with a raised eyebrow completely unafraid.

"Look at this, do you doubt my abilities. You're just making me more determined."

"Choi Young Do," she warned even as she was fighting a smile. He liked when she said his name like that, a mixture of frustration and disbelief it didn't hurt as much as when she called his name with friendly affection.

He allowed a silence to settle between them, sneaking glances every once in awhile when she tried to hide a yawn or rubbed her neck to relieve strain. Finishing his meal, he spoke again. "Don't come again. Think of yourself only and take some rest."

"Young Do –"Her protest was already something he expected, and effectively cut it off before she got too far. Especially saying his name like that.

"–I'm going home today, and will probably have a sexy nurse taking care of me like this," a lopsided smile tugging at his lips, as though it was a dream come true. In truth anybody else would pale in comparison to Eun Sang attention. Aish, he couldn't even look at her as he said the words. "I'm serious. Don't come," he added with a slight edge to emphasis his words. His real thoughts were the complete opposite of his words.

-~*+*~-:-o-:-~*+*~-

Eun Sang was practically dead on her feet when she got to the house. It didn't help that she had to take two buses and walk a healthy distance to get back to the Kim mansion. Only a week remained now until they moved out having saved enough for a small apartment.

In the passing week she hadn't seen Kim Tan; the chairman had locked him in his room with the decision pending on whether to have him go back to the States or to remain in Korea. To be honest it was relieving because she still didn't know how she felt about everything, let alone say to him. Any time she'd catch a glimpse of him at his window, the moment would play over in her head and nothing justified it. What Young Do did hadn't been right, but it definitely didn't warrant getting hit by a chair let alone any kind of violence.

It had scared her, and she wasn't sure it was just his actions she was scared of.

"I'm back," placing the empty Tupperware tins on the counter and hugging her mom. It had been a long day, but it was relieving to know Young Do had been released from hospital, even though complete recovery would take another 3 months. "He went back home today."

_That's good. _Her mother signed with a small relieved smile. For whatever reason it was, even if she hadn't truly met Young Do, her mother had taken a certain liking to him. She asked after him. She sent over food with a message to eat well, because he'd been too thin the last time they'd met. Eun Sang also had to admit that spending time with him wasn't the chore she'd imagined, and she didn't entirely hate seeing him that much. _The chairman asked me to send you, when you came in._

Just what she needed –it was enough to ruin an otherwise good day. Had she done something to warrant another threat from him? She hadn't been around Kim Tan recently, kept out of his sight at all times and didn't stir any trouble at school. What could she have possibly done to displease him this time? "Okay, I'll go now."

Even if she wanted to be bold, she had to think of her mother. Her actions would affect her mother. She took a deep breath and knocked, before entering. Chan Young's father was in the room with the chairman and looked concerned at her appearance. "Hello, Master Kim. You called for me."

He chose not to say anything in front of Mr. Yoo, dismissing him and ordering her to take a seat when the door clicked shut behind the man. Her preference was to stand, but she followed his directive and sat on the indicated couch. She didn't dare look at him, keeping her head slightly bowed in respect staring intently at the coffee table waiting for his insulting or threatening words.

"I see you've moved on to a new heir," Eun Sang didn't have to think too hard to know who he was referring to. She highly doubted it was Myung Soo, who she'd join on his visits to see Young Do. It was the latter that caught his attention. "It isn't advisable, but it's certainly an advantage."

She couldn't help tense. What did he mean by that?

"Tan's actions because of you, have put me in an uncomfortable position," he went on to reveal, while she still remained silent hanging on his every word, "A position that would have never come about if you had kept your place. Is it not right that you correct this?"

Now was the time to feel fear. "I don't understand."

"Tan is insistent on remaining in Korea, because of you. I will allow you to see him, and convince him he's wrong."

He was waiting for her. She didn't understand this? What could he want her to say or do about what happened. For the moment, even at the thought of him leaving, she was unsure of what she felt anymore in regards to him.

And that was telling enough.

"I'll allow you to see Tan, and convince him to return to America," the chairman clarified with a smile, beady eyes looking at her to find contradiction. "It's not hard, now that you have bewitched Dong Wook's boy. He has affections for you, right?"

It was a rhetorical question, and even if it wasn't she wouldn't answer. Whatever Young Do's affections were certainly weren't anything of his business.

"I will continue to support you and your mother, like I have," it wasn't as easy as that she knew. "Should you succeed," There it was the condition. Even now that she wasn't even with Tan, his father was still threatening her like she was.

She didn't say anything, remaining silent was best. Just a nod of acknowledgement was all she gave, before getting to her feet and heading for the door.

But he wasn't done. Something told her she should have expected it.

"Keep seeing the Choi boy. Give him all your attention. Keep him happy and –" she wouldn't use Young's feelings against him if that was what the man was thinking. Yes she had her problems with the boy, but she wasn't looking to hurt him in such a way.

"I'm not seeing him because of a secret motive. It won't start now. I'll see him, because I want to, Chairman Kim," if it got her kick out of the house, then so be it. "With Kim Tan, I'll do what you ask. I'll leave first." Even if it was asked of her, she was seeing Tan because she didn't want any misunderstanding between them. As for Young Do, perhaps it had began as absolving her guilt in what had happened, but now she saw him because she wanted to and needed to ensure he'd come out of everything okay.

-~*+*~-:-o-:-~*+*~-

"Are you allowed here? The master asked me –" the house keeper at the Choi mansion asked, peering wearily at Myung Soo like his mere presence was straining her. For Eun Sang, she spared a quick glance.

"–I'm banned right? Aish, until now Uncle hasn't forgiven me. Will he hold a grudge until his grave," Myung Soo grouched. "Should I offer up my heart? Will it soften his heart? My oppa is injured and I can't even see him. Will you let my heart hurt like this?

The woman looked unmoved by the boy's dramatics –or at least was trying to be. The woman was fighting hard not to raise an eyebrow in question. "I have my orders. I can't let you in, sir." She remained firm. Going against her employer's wishes would likely to get her fired, Eun Sang understood this.

"We should go if we're not allowed," Eun Sang suggested, "Thank you. We'll leave now," attempting to pull him away but, he was reluctant to leave.

"But, she's still not banned right?" Myung Soo reasoned, pulling her back in front of him to present her to the woman. "This is Young Do's first love. Will you deny him the happiness of seeing her," he proclaimed, and Eun Sang blushed in embarrassment. What was this fool saying?

"I'm not –" Eun Sang began to clarify, but Myung Soo covered her mouth with his hand.

"She's too shy to admit it. At least allow me this much, to know he's condition." Myung Soo pleaded dramatically with absolutely no shame.

The woman looked putout, "I'll see if he will see you. Your name?" the woman turned a curious glance at her. It wasn't in disdain but interest.

"Ch-Cha Eun Sang," offered the woman, and was instructed to wait as she asked permission for her audience. Eun Sang took the opportunity to smack Myung Soo hard in the arm. They weren't excessively close, but he'd put her in awkward position.

"Is this why he likes you so much? Your violence," Myung Soo pouted rubbing his arm in comfort. "I should be treated better. Here I'm putting the other woman before me, and I get attacked. He's so lucky I love this much to be attacked like this. Don't you know I bruise easily?" Eun Sang rolled her eyes. It was special how he reacted to things, so unusual and amusing.

But he'd done well to rid her of the nerves that had built up on the way there. It had been two weeks since he'd come home from the hospital and told her not to see him. It had been hard not to defy his request, because she wanted to ensure he was okay. However she stayed away. She concentrated on her school work as best as she could. She tried avoiding any trouble that could come from the chairman now that Tan had left and there was no reason to be on his radar.

_The first thing Tan did when she walked in was pulling her into a fierce hug, not even giving her time to breath. It wasn't something new, he'd always done it. Hug her without her consent. Usually she'd eventually melt into it, but it just felt awkward. She was stiff as a board, but he didn't seem to notice._

"_I was going crazy. He wouldn't let me come find you," he told her, clutching tighter when she tried to pull away. "Do you know he said I should go back to the States?"_

_Tears prickled her eyes, because a part of her still felt for him and wasn't out to hurt him. Another part –a bigger part of her –was nostalgic. Replying all the good moment, none of which seemed to have happened in Korea. "You should go," she couldn't allow him to stay here, when her certainty was waning. Something about him was uncomfortable to her. The swing of the chair, and Young Do lying on the floor unconscious flooded her mind._

_It was enough motivation to move away, that is after he let her go from disbelief. "What did you just say?" he looked angry, hurt and disappointed –the anger being the strongest of the three. "Did he say something to you? Don't believe him. Believe in me. Can't you trust me? Why are you running away so easily? Are your feelings so changeable?"_

_Changeable? No, they just weren't a deep as she thought they were? Because if they were, would have doubts like this exist? "For everyone, you should go back?" It was for himself mostly. _

"_Right now, are you being a coward? I'm I the only one fighting to keep this!" he demanded voice raised in a yell startling much more than it did before, perhaps it was because she'd never imagine his explosive anger could be dangerous._

"_Don't you remember?! Young Do, he's condition is still bad. You hit him with a chair, for what?"_

"_You?! He was keeping you and you didn't want to –"_

"–_The beating was for me? Then I don't want it," she argued. It was unfair of her to bring it up, but he was choosing to ignore what he'd done. He was getting defensive instead of remorseful. Did he care? Someone was taken to the hospital and still had to be treated for injury. "Don't you see? I'm not good for you. If you knocked his head, he could –" the morbid thought of Young Do dead breaking the dam of tears that welled in her eyes, allowing them to fall. "Is that right? That you did that for me? That you did that at all? He wasn't fighting you did you forget that?"_

"_Do you think I did it on purpose?" the hurt clouding his eyes, looking for validation in her that she didn't have, for him at least for a split second. "You do, don't you?" It was a horrible thought to have, but she'd certainly thought of it which was enough for her to realize that there was very little to hold onto between them._

Eun Sang shamefully admitted that she didn't miss or feel any intense sadness at Tan departure. To be honest, she'd been too preoccupied with other things to think too closely on it.

"The young master will see you. Follow me," the housekeeper returning drew her out of her straying thoughts. The words didn't sink in immediately, but her heart raced and nerves returned at the prospect of entering the house. A house that Young Do himself had run from, preferring a hotel room. He was forced to return only due to his injury, "Miss? Please come with me."

Myung Soo gave her a gentle push, "Go see him for the both of us. Yah, don't forget to tell that punk that I was here too, but the ahjumma wouldn't let me see him. I won't forgive you if you don't." With that he sauntered off toward the car leaving her to rush after the woman, who looked annoyed at Eun Sang's lack of hurry.

The house was obviously lavish, furnishings and furniture of the highest expense. But, it didn't quite feel lived in. To be honest, it seemed to be more of a museum of opulent luxury than a home that people lived in. The coldness was overwhelming and oppressing. A certain sense of claustrophobia invaded her with each step she took in its midst despite the vastness.

It felt like forever before they arrived outside of heavy mahogany double doors, that she assumed lead to his room. Three sharp knocks on the door was all the warning the housekeeper gave her, before announcing her arrival and pushing the door open, "You can go in." The woman was gone before she could even open her mouth to thank her, not even seeing her into the room.

It surprised her that she could be this unnerved by seeing Young Do of all people. But there she was dallying at the door, unsure of herself. She only entered the room after taking a deep calming breath. Most of the room was dark, the bland room lacking any form of character that would link it to its owner.

He was by the window. His arm still in supported by a black sling while the hand of his good arm smoothed the fur of a large black dog, who looked lazily content under his master ministrations. Barely lifting its head to acknowledge her presence as she approached them, giving Young Do a lazy bark before returning its head on his lap.

"Chun Sa just confessed he likes you," Young Do informed her. "He doesn't like women usually." Which partially explained why the housekeeper hadn't dared enter the room? "He must be matching my heart?" he teased with a lazy smile, despite the slight loneliness in his eyes.

Taking the remaining step toward, she sat on the opposite end of the love seat the food her mother packed sitting on her lap. "Why Angel," she didn't really know what else would be appropriate and chose the safest topic, the dog. Chun Sa, remained lazily laying on his lap without a care.

"Because being surrounded by so many devils, he remains the only angel," there was a strong cynicism in his voice as he spoke the words. Even the grin on his face wasn't a happy one. "Time to go, Chun Sa. Our Eun Sang has come to visit and I'm too selfish to share," when the uncomfortable moment stretched too long, he ushered the dog off and it obeyed. Chun Sa didn't go too far though, just to the other end of the room to his bed. "Don't look at me like that Eun Sang. It makes me nervous." the boyish smile he spotted much more genuine, though shy.

She smiled softly despite herself. Only clearing her throat and looking away when she realized they'd been looking too long. "Mother sent over food again. Its black bean noodles. It's your favorite, right?" she announced busying herself with setting out the Tupperware containers containing the food.

"Am I making you shy, Cha Eun Sang? You can't seem to look at me," he'd moved closer while she'd unpacked, that deep baritone sounding much silkier in close proximity.

Subtly moving further toward the corner of the couch, she offered the noodles as a barrier between them. "You should have them while there still hot." Being unnerved about his proximity to her wasn't new, but this time it wasn't laced with the usual fear which unsettled even more.

"You're no fun," he thankfully accepted the container and the chopsticks, and moved away to indulge in his meal.

Like always it was with a smile, he severed every bite like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Such a simple meal made by her mother, seemed to delight him more than anything else. Before then she couldn't understand it, despite understanding his loneliness. But now that she'd seen his home and noticed the lack of mother visiting him in the hospital or in the house, she finally understood why her mother's meals were so special to him.

**Author's Note: **Some asked for a continuation of _Silent Lucidity _and here it is. I thought I would be able to end it in this chapter. But I guess it will be a three shot.


End file.
